The present invention relates to an electronic equipment employing a battery as a power supply.
An electronic equipment such as a small-sized cassette player, a disk player, a single-unit video camera-recorder, a portable telephone or the like employs a battery as a power supply therefor. A secondary battery which can be repeatedly charged, e.g., a block-shaped battery such as a nickel-cadmium battery package, a lithium battery package or the like is employed as a power supply. A large number of electronic equipments employing batteries as power supplies therefor employ an arrangement in which a battery housing portion having a battery terminal is formed in an equipment casing and a battery is housed in the battery housing portion to be electrically connected to the battery terminal. Some single-unit video camera-recorders are arranged such that a battery terminal is disposed on the side of an outer surface of an equipment casing, particularly on a rear surface side, and a battery is electrically connected to the battery terminal with being engaged and attached to the battery terminal.
Moreover, some electronic equipments are arranged such that a battery housing case is formed independently of an equipment casing and the battery housing case housing a battery is attached to the equipment body when the battery is employed as a power supply.
Since the electronic equipment employing a battery as a power supply therefor and housing the battery in a battery housing portion in its equipment casing uses a block-shaped battery, the electronic equipment has a larger battery housing portion in its equipment casing and consequently the whole casing becomes larger-sized. Additionally, a battery to be used therefor must have a predetermined shape, which prevents batteries having different capacities from being used simultaneously.
An electronic equipment having a battery terminal disposed on the outer surface side of its equipment casing encounters disadvantages that, when a battery is not used, the battery terminal is exposed to the outside, which aggravates an appearance of the electronic equipment and may damage the battery terminal. Moreover, an electronic equipment having a battery housing case formed independently of its equipment casing and attached to the equipment casing when a battery is used, encounters disadvantages that the whole equipment becomes large-sized upon use of the battery, which leads to inconvenience in carrying the electronic equipment and particularly in portability. Also, in this case, a battery to be used therefor must have a predetermined shape, which prevents batteries having different capacities from being used simultaneously.